Parent Day, Godly Style
by Kate Chase
Summary: What happens when the Olympians decide that they need to spend more time with their kids, and they team up with Chiron to achieve their goals? Complete chaos, that's what. Set after The Last Olympian.
1. The Start of Chaos

**I apologize beforehand for any OOC behavior that might occur during this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way, shape, or form.**

Percy Jackson was having a bad day. No, strike that, he was having a particularly nasty day, and considering that he was a demigod that was saying something.

"You did WHAT?" asked Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend loudly.

"As I said previously, I merely invited your parents to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a week. I believe that the mortals call it Parent Day," Chiron responded patiently.

"Chiron, that's only for a day. This is a whole week. Even Travis wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like this!" an exasperated Katie Gardener complained.

"She's right," commented Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. "Wait, was that an insult?"

"I'm sure that it will be fine, Katie," answered the centaur, tactfully ignoring Travis. "They are your parents, after all. Besides, your human parents aren't coming."

"And why not?" inquired Katie testily.

"The gods' focus would be divided between their children and their former beloveds, of course. Besides, bearing in mind the fact that the gods have a tendency to love many different mortals around the same time, I feel that the situation would be too awkward."

"As if it wasn't already," muttered Percy and Annabeth in perfect unison, remembering how it had all started.

_Percy and Annabeth were in the arena, fighting. Annabeth was winning, but only due to the fact that she knew where his Achilles's spot was. Suddenly, Connor Stoll ran into the arena, panting heavily._

"_What's the matter, Connor?" questioned Annabeth curiously._

"_Chiron's holding a meeting with all of the councilors in five minutes. He didn't say why."_

"_That's strange. I guess we better go, then."_

_Percy capped Riptide and Annabeth sheathed her knife. With Travis in tow, they started off towards the Big House. When they entered the meeting room, they found all of the other councilors waiting for them. _

"_Gee, Prissy, you couldn't have taken longer?" asked Clarisse sarcastically. _

"_Hey, it's not MY fault that Chiron decided to interrupt me while I was sword fighting with Annabeth." _

"_Sword fighting, more like making out," said Clarisse under her breath._

"_HEY!" yelled Percy._

"_Now, now, children, settle down, settle down. You all must be wondering why I have called you here."_

"_No, really?" murmured Katie wryly._

"_Several days ago, the gods accepted a proposition of mine."_

"_This is getting worse by the second," muttered Travis._

"_Of course, they had no problem with it, seeing as they wanted to get to know their children better anyways."_

"_Go on," urged Percy._

"_The gods are going to be living at Camp Half-Blood for a week, participating in activities with their children, sleeping in their cabins, etcetera." _

"When will they be arriving?" asked Drew happily, already making plans in her mind for various girly activities she and her siblings could participate in with her mother.

"Actually, they should be here right about… Now.

BOOM! CRASH!

**Please review if you have the time!**


	2. Hermes Can't Drive a Flying Bus

**Wow, I never expected to get so many lovely reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! However, due to school issues, I will probably be updating less often. For that, I apologize. On with the story!**

Olympians and Hades's POV

_One hour earlier_

"Why haven't we left yet?" Poseidon whined.

Athena sighed. "You already know the answer to that question, Kelp Brain. Even if you were so dense as to not have any idea, which wouldn't surprise me, you have asked five times before."

She turned to a hallway leading off the magnificent throne room.

"Aphrodite, hurry up! Is it really necessary to pack _all_ of your clothes _and_ makeup?"

A girlish shriek echoed back to them.

"Of course! I do have to set a good example for my children, after all! Just imagine how many fashion disasters would occur worldwide if I showed up looking _simple_!"

_Thirty minutes later_

"So we finally get to leave then?" Apollo asked, looking excited, as Athena and Artemis emerged in the doorway, dragging Aphrodite by the ear. Five pink suitcases, all of which looked stuffed to the brim, could be seen floating behind them.

"It appears that way," Hermes grinned. "Wait, couldn't we have just left them behind and teleported to camp?"

"No, because Chiron says that arriving in a chariot will be more, how did he put it, oh yes, _normal_." Athena rolled her eyes.

"Well, on the bright side, you get to have an awesome ride, in the chariot of yours truly!" Apollo grinned. "Wait, I feel a haiku coming on.

_We will go to camp_

_Riding on my chariot_

_I am so awesome."_

"Is it just me, or does my idiot brother seem to enjoy ending his haikus with that line?" Artemis whispered to Athena, grimacing slightly.

"It's not just you. Apparently, it wasn't enough that he was cursed with stupidity, he has to inflict it on all of us."

"Hey, I heard that!" the god in question yelled.

"And your point?" Athena smirked, drumming her fingers lightly against her throne.

"Why I oughta-"

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered, glaring at each and every one of them. "It is time that we leave for the dump- I mean, camp." He stood up powerfully. "Apollo, I do believe you have the honor." It wasn't a question.

"Of course," Apollo replied pleasantly, as though he hadn't been shouting not ten seconds earlier. Five minutes later, they were all assembled in the chariot-turned-car-turned-bus.

"Who wants to drive?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, me, me, me, me, m-"

"WE GET THE POINT HERMES!" Demeter screamed.

"Oh. Right." Hermes smiled sheepishly as he made his way up to the front of the bus. "So, it's just like driving a normal car, right?" He sat down in the driver's seat.

"Well, basically, except there are a few minor differences-"

"AAAAHHH!" screamed/shrieked the gods. (I think you can guess who did what)

"HERMES, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" yelled Demeter. (It seemed as though see was doing a lot of that lately)

"Oh, it should be quite simple! You just have to-"

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

As Hera watched the golden bus spin around in the sky, she thought, "I'm so glad I don't have mortal children or Hunters."

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms, and flames will be used to toast marshmallows!** **Oh, and please remember to vote on the poll on my profile!**


	3. Hi Mom, Hi Dad

**Thanks a lot for all of your wonderful and supportive comments! To those of you who subscribed or favorited my story but didn't leave a review, I completely understand. I am ashamed to admit that I do the same thing all the time while reading stories. Besides, you have the chance to give me your input now, on this brand new chapter! Oh, and I again apologize for the slowness of my updates. Too much homework! All right, enough chatting. Onward!**

Olympians and Hades's POV

After many boring, predictable, and loud minutes, full of shouting, arguing, shouting, screaming, shouting, and more shouting, Hermes had finally figured out the proper way to drive a sun chariot. Well, _mostly_. A few kinks still needed working out, but they weren't _really_ crucial. Not really. After all, what difference did it make that he still didn't know how to dodge flaming arrows? The very _idea_ of somebody attempting to hit them via that technique was laughable.

As they neared Camp Half-Blood, Hermes started to get jittery.

"What if my kids don't like me? What if they think I've been a horrible father? What if-"

"Hermes, keep your eyes at the front!" yelled Athena, but it was too late. The woods next to Half-Blood Hill had already caught on fire. Immediately, the campers who had been pursuing activities outdoors grabbed their weapons and assessed the 'threat'. To them, it looked as though an enemy was attempting to force entrance through the skies.

The Olympians were still busy trying to regain control of the chariot, so they didn't notice when most of the campers settled in trees (ones that weren't on fire) or assumed strategic positions amid the camp. The rest of the campers began trying to put out the fire.

Those ready to attack notched their arrows. In quick succession, they let them loose. _Whoosh!_ Unfortunately, due to the current location of Apollo's chariot, most of the arrows caught on fire. In addition to the jeopardy of the gods' situation, the archers of Camp Half-Blood had trained their whole life, so their archery skills were excellent. Almost _too_ excellent.

This, coupled with the fact that Hermes was a _very_ inexperienced driver, led to some nasty events. Firstly, the chariot crashed. BOOM! CRASH! Secondly, the councilors that had previously been meeting in the Big House and the other members of the camp that were not already outside came running out to greet the scene before them. Thirdly- well, we'll get to that.

The camp was in chaos. The councilors of the biggest cabins were running about, trying to collect their various members and form some sense of order. Chiron was shouting at the top of his lungs, attempting to get the attention of the Greeks before him. The Olympians, meanwhile, were struggling to disembark from the chariot, which was still on fire. Luckily, order came, in the form of Percy Jackson.

A great surge of water formed above the treetops, suddenly coming down from the sky with a giant _splash! _The fire was immediately put out, as was the sun chariot. The councilors finally managed to group themselves together, and everyone gathered on the hill, two separate crowds with the demigods on one side and the Olympians on the other. A cough from Chiron interrupted the silence.

"Well, that could have gone worse, couldn't it?"

**Sorry that this chapter was short and kind of boring. It was necessary to set up the plot and to fill you in. The next chapters will be better, I promise! Oh, and to make it easier for all of you wonderful readers to tell me what you think, I have made a list on the components that I would like you to have in your review. Sorry, I think my English teacher is rubbing off on me…..**

**1. Your opinion of the chapter. Was it good, bad, half decent, or what?**

**2. What you think I should improve when I post the next chapter. Did I have some grammatical errors, was it boring and endless? Don't be afraid to tell me what I did wrong. I promise you, I won't be offended.**

**3. Any ideas that you have for me about the story and its plotline. I'm not creative, so if you could include this it would really help.**

**4. Anything about the titles and/or names that I might be messing up. Of course, if this is the case, you can probably blame Spellcheck…**

**5. Should I update more frequently with shorter, worse chapters, or should I update less often with better quality chapters? I will take into account what every single one of you says, I promise.**

**6. For all of you fanfiction writers out there that use Microsoft Word to write their stories, how do you get the line break on it?**

**I think that's all, but you're welcome to give me even more input! And if you haven't already voted, vote! My poll is still open!**


	4. Water Balloons Hit a Hard Punch

**Hello! Again, thanks a ton for all of the subscriptions and favorites! Also, an even bigger thank you goes to all of my kind reviewers! You make me feel so appreciated… Sorry for updating even slower than usual. It's because my Internet **_**and**_** Wi-Fi simultaneously broke, and then my dad messed around with it and made it worse, and then he fixed it, and then again 'Ding dong, the Internet is dead'. Well, better late then never, right?**

Everybody stared at Chiron. Then, one of the campers spoke up.

"What do you mean, 'That could have gone worse'? You were planning for all of this to happen? You wanted us to nearly shoot our parents?"

"Actually, I don't really think that's the bad part," Percy mouthed to Annabeth, grinning.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but yes, that was the general idea," Chiron responded, scratching his beard and looking around nervously. Seeing no support from any of the gods or their children, he continued. "Really, all of you are here, in one piece, and that's what counts."

He noticed that the demigods were becoming increasingly irritated, and hurried to explain the entire situation. When he was finished, the half-bloods were calmed, but only slightly. Miranda Gardener was one of the first to express her opinion, having inherited the same temper as her sister, Katie.

"Why, you meddlesome old donkey! Senile goat! Elderly satyr!"

"HEY, satyr here! That's insulting! Why, no one ever appreciates all the hard work we satyrs do! We have to find all of you demigods, and what do we get? Nothing! Then, you use our name as an insult! Why, I even-" Grover started.

Somewhere in the crowd, an Ares camper snickered, and threw a giant water balloon which came from who knows where onto Miranda and Grover. "Cool down, you two!"

Almost immediately, other members of the crowd followed his example. The hill was soon transformed into a full-fledged water balloon fight.

Several minutes later, in the woods near where the biggest one-on-one water balloon fight was taking place (let's just say Artemis was _really_ mad at Apollo), father and son were reclining in water-made beach chairs, which were decorated with bits and pieces of popped water balloons. Poseidon grinned, enjoying the entertainment.

"Rather refreshing, don't you think?"

Percy was only too happy to agree.

In another part of the camp, Annabeth was pelting both of the Stoll brothers with water balloons left and right. For some reason, they seemed to like her. This strange development was increasingly annoying Travis and Connor.

"It's not fair! They hover mid-air, _waiting_ for you to hit them! That one even swerved _backwards_ onto my head when it missed me!"

"Well, too bad for you, isn't it? Remember _this_ next time you taunt me about dating Percy!" Annabeth retorted, smirking evilly as she extracted her revenge.

Finally, the two Seaweed Brains tired of the entertainment. Poseidon lifted a hand, chuckling.

"Now, son, you have had some experience in the fine art of water pranking, haven't you?"

"Yeah, dad. Why?" Percy responded curiously. Poseidon smiled.

"Because I'm about to show you how the professionals do it."

Percy didn't have any time to comment on his words before almost all of the water balloons simultaneously self-combusted into the faces of whoever was wielding them. The worst part was that as they did so, they let loose a loud, rambunctious sound rather like blowing a raspberry. The only person who was spared from this humiliation was Annabeth Chase. The water collected above their heads, spelling out words that read:

Told you so Zeus! Water _so_ beats lightning!

Then, the offensive message fell from the sky in a very odd way, coming to land at last on the head of Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, and battle strategy.

Poseidon turned to Percy, grinning cheerfully at the spectacular show he had created.

"Now _that_, son, is how it's done."

**Oops… I kind of got a bit carried away there… Oh well! If you have the time, please review! You get extra bonus points if you use that little list that I posted last chapter to write your message!**


	5. Who Won? Oh, and Hello Hunters

**I'm here at last, after a really long break. (Almost a month, what was I thinking?) Well, I finally got pushed to update, and thanks to all of my reviewers/followers/favoriters! Also, the poll has been closed, and the winner is *****dun dun dun***** Percabeth! Another big thank you goes to the poll voters who made it happen! Eeek, this A.N. is becoming frighteningly long, so on with the story!**

Zeus turned, glaring hatefully at Poseidon.

"Brother, we discussed this disagreement long ago, and I believe that we came to the agreement that lightening easily trumps water."

"Well, actually, we didn't really finish that argument. I know for a fact that you stormed out of the room like a petulant child just when _I_ was winning."

Athena then interrupted, her expression one of extreme distaste. "Father, as regretful as I am that I must agree with Poseidon, he is right. We never decided on anything."

"Well, I think that anyone could tell you what is better. Who would want to go in the water of their own free will, anyways?" Zeus responded

"Actually, you wouldn't believe how many people would. My beaches are crowded every day, but I don't see anyone lining up for your skies, do I?" Poseidon butted in.

"Oh, that's the last straw," Zeus hissed under his breath, conjuring up lightening as he did so, which was aimed at his sea-loving brother. Poseidon prepared in turn, holding up a barrier of water. Athena also got ready for the upcoming fight, summoning a brigade of angry barn owls. In unison, they launched their attacks upon each other.

Zeus let out an undignified yell as water-protected owls pecked at his head, diving for cover behind a tree. At the same time, Poseidon was attempting to defend himself against Zeus's lightening and Athena's owls. However, he was doing considerably better than Zeus, because he had wisely retained some of his water instead on unleashing it all on his enemies/beloved family members. The water was absorbing Zeus's lightening attacks, and when the owls tried to get to him, they were electrocuted by the lightening-water.

Athena, on the other hand, was doing beautifully. She dodged every attack that came her way, and at the same time managed to clean out all of the water balloon scraps in her long, black hair.

While all of this was happening, Hermes was talking to his children, making a plan.

"So you see, my young pranksters, how this must be pulled off. If you do this at the exact time, the results will be spectacular, I assure you."

_Five minutes later_

Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena continued to pelt each other with various attacks. However, something was about to happen. The campers looked at each other uneasily.

"Guys, don't you think something's up? It feels funny, like the calm before the storm," Chris Rodriguez voiced.

"Nah, everything's fine. It's not like the Stoll Brothers would prank anyone at a time like this, anyways," Percy reassured him.

"Speaking of which, where did they go? I haven't seen them, their siblings, or even Hermes himself ever since Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena started fighting," Annabeth asked.

"Neither have I. But you know them, always sneaking off to do something harmless," Percy answered.

Annabeth sighed. "I guess you're right. Oh, and for the record, my mother is definitely defeating your dad."

Percy flashed her a charming grin. "Oh really, now. Poseidon wins, any day."

As all of this was taking place, the Hermes cabin and Hermes himself were counting down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, ZERO!"

At that exact moment, the quarreling threesome was covered with pink hairspray, smelly and stiff. Simultaneously, the Hunters arrived at the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

"Lady Artemis, what-" Thalia was cut off by Chiron, who yelled at the top of his lungs,

"EVERYBODY, SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!"

The gods, campers, and Hunters instantly obeyed his command; the tone that he had used was one not to be disagreed with.

Once everybody had made himself or herself comfortable, Chiron retold his story for the third time. As expected, Thalia was very annoyed, but she luckily contained herself. Chiron was glad. He didn't think that he could take any more yelling, especially from Thalia.

"Now that that's all over with, it's getting late. What are we going to do about sleeping?" Percy asked.

"How about the gods just sleep in their respective cabins? It would make everything easier," Chiron responded.

Nobody was very happy with the idea (nobody, not Nobody, nobody, ah well, you know what I mean) but it was the best that they had, so they went with it.

_Six hours later_

Hermes groaned; it was midnight and his children were still playing board games and partying at the top of their lungs. They thought it was an appropriate celebration of their pranking victory. Needless to say, nobody (you know what, I'm not even going to bother starting that again) slept well that night.

**AklFin2: Thanks for the idea of a fight between Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena! **

**Everybody: Please review if you feel like it, and don't stop just because it's the fifth chapter! Once again, people who use the list from Chapter 3 get extra credit! (And we all know how nice it is to have over 100% on your report card)**


End file.
